Seda
by Jazz Noire
Summary: One Shot - Solo un simple roce, y ahora se encontraba preguntándose si su tacto era de fiar o no. Yaoi / Blindshipping.


**Aclaraciones:**

One Shot. Blindshipping (Atem x Yugi).

Este fic esta basado en una serie de imagenes que encontre hace tiempo y que, debo de decir, son realmente hermosas. Si desean verlas, podran encontrar un link hasta el final.

**Advertencias:**

Yaoi (Mas bien, Shonen Ai).

**Disclaimer:**

Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Gi Oh! me pertenecen. Todos son completamente propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

**¡Disfrutendolo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Seda<strong>

Unos instantes habían bastado para que la curiosidad se apoderara por completo de él. Solo un simple roce, y ahora se encontraba preguntándose si su tacto era de fiar o no.

No era nada importante, y mucho menos transcendente, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que si no descubría cual era ciertamente la verdad, esa y muchas otras noches más no podría dormir como debería.

Y era tan sencillo preguntar, permitir que el cuestionamiento que se había formulado en su mente escapara de sus labios y llegara a los oídos del Faraón. Sabía que a él no le importaría responder a tan sencilla incógnita, pero continuo con sus extraños razonamientos, negándose a preguntar.

Algo en su interior le decía que quería descubrirlo por sí mismo.

Durante un pequeño instante se dedicó a observarlo con detenimiento, como si con eso estuviera esperando escuchar la respuesta a la pregunta que no había sido formulada. Pero como era de esperarse, respuesta no hubo y el único sonido que llego a sus oídos fue la respiración pausada y lenta que indicaba que el Faraón se encontraba sumido completamente en sus pensamientos.

Esa era su oportunidad.

Su mano se movió en silencio; por una parte como una acción inconsciente, por otra para no desconcentrar al egipcio y sacarlo de sus cavilaciones. A penas sintiendo el primer roce, su mano se cerro con suavidad aprisionando una pequeña parte de la capa azul que el Faraón llevaba rodeando su cuello y descendiendo por su espalda. La otra mano no tardo más de un segundo en imitar la acción y llegar al mismo lugar.

Un pequeño estirón en su capa perturbó sus pensamientos. Atem volteó al instante hacia el sitio de donde había provenido y al hacerlo noto como un Yugi acariciaba la prenda una y otra vez con obvia curiosidad.

Quiso sonreír; el chico se veía tan dulce e inocente realizando esa acción, como un niño pequeño que observa y toca un objeto que en su vida ha visto antes. El Faraón no pudo evitar perderse ante tan adorable vista permitiendo que el chico hiciera su voluntad con el trozo de prenda que sujetaba.

Yugi recorría suave y lentamente la inmensidad de la tela con sus dedos, tratando de que ningún detalle se escapara del tacto de su piel. Seda, eso que sostenía entre sus manos definitivamente era seda. Ligera, fresca, con una suavidad casi hipnotizante.

Quería apreciarla mejor, sentir hasta la más mínima y pequeña fibra de la fina prenda. El tacto de ella contra su piel lo tenía completamente fascinado. No cabía duda de que en Egipto si sabían cómo tratar a sus gobernantes. Quería más, quería sentirla mejor y experimentar la irresistible suavidad en más partes de su piel. No lo pensó mucho, su mejilla seria uno de los lugares privilegiados.

Jalo un poco mas la prenda, para que esta pudiera llegar hasta el sitio deseado, repentina acción que saco de su ensoñación al egipcio. Él observo el acto con confusión, pero escasos segundos después pareció comprender lo que Yugi pretendía.

Una sonrisa traviesa salto de sus labios a la vez que le arrebataba bruscamente la capa al de sus manos, quien hasta ese momento la había sostenido con mucha delicadeza y atención, como si tratara de evitar causarle alguna clase de lesión o daño. Y tal vez había sido así, tal vez realmente no había deseado estropear tan fino y delicado espécimen.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue como parte de la capa era arrojada a su cabeza, cubriendo en la acción casi por completo su rostro.

Una encantadora y ligera risa llego casi de inmediato a Yugi, a la vez que con desesperación buscaba la forma de quitarse de encima la parte de tela que Atem le había arrojado encima, olvidando por completo que lo que en esos momentos estaba manejando era un fina capa de seda Egipcia, y que debía de tratarla con cuidado y delicadeza.

Tras varios segundos de forcejeo, por fin logro despejar su rostro de cualquier clase de obstrucción y tomar un poco de ese preciado oxigeno que se había escaseado en sus pulmones rápidamente. Casi sin notarlo, había permitido que el agujero ideado para que la cabeza pasara, se colara por el lado erróneo, dejando ahora que la capa rodeara tanto su cuello como el del Faraón.

La risa del Gobernante aun llegaba a sus oídos, y un infantil puchero se dibujó en su rostro a la vez que reprendía al egipcio con la mirada por haber frustrado sus intenciones. Mas el disgusto le duro muy poco. Una nueva oleada de curiosidad había nacido repentinamente dentro de él, igual o más intensa de la que había sentido con relación a la textura de la capa del Faraón.

Su vista se enfocó directamente a la mejilla de Atem, a esa específica parte de su piel acanelada que parecía sonrojarse levemente debido a la risa que escapaba de sus labios. Yugi ahora se preguntaba qué tan suave era la piel del Faraón, en comparación con la irresistible suavidad de la seda.

La opción de preguntar ni siquiera paso por su cabeza. Solo lo descubriría por sí mismo, tal y como lo había hecho antes. Pero esta vez no fue su mano la encargada de desvelar el misterio; no, esta vez comenzaría en donde sus acciones habían sido interrumpidas por el mismo Faraón.

El menor acorto la distancia entre ambos, ladeando levemente su cabeza para que su mejilla fuera quien tuviera contacto con la de su contraparte. Pero algo cambio en el último segundo, justo antes de que el primer roce se hiciera presente.

Si, hubo contacto entre ambos chicos, pero no había sido el "mejilla con mejilla" que Yugi planeó desde un principio. No, ahora lo que reposaba tiernamente sobre la tersa mejilla del Faraón eran los cálidos labios del chico.

La risa de Atem se detuvo de golpe ante la repentina caricia, y sin comprender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, se dejó inundar por la calidez y suavidad que los labios de Yugi desprendia, a la vez que un notable carmesí teñía su rostro.

Yugi detuvo el inocente roce de "labios con mejilla" cuando lo descubrió: No existía seda más fina en Egipto y en cualquier a otra parte del mundo que pudiera igualarse con la casi intoxicante suavidad de la piel acanelada del Faraón.

Se separo – quizás demasiado pronto para su gusto – y dejo que una sonrisa, entonada con una leve risita nerviosa se disculparan por él cuando noto como él Faraón lo observaba con obvia sorpresa. Simplemente no había resistido la curiosidad, y no, claro que no se arrepentía de su inesperado acto, aun cuando una notable vergüenza se demostraba en su semblante.

Atem tampoco lo resistió. Segundos pasaron antes de Yugi se percatara de su nueva posición: Sus labios sobre los del Faraón, o mejor dicho, los labios del Faraón sobre los suyos. Lo único que sintió antes de perderse unos extractos de segundo de su vida fue como el egipcio había llevado sus manos alrededor de su cabeza, tomando la parte posterior de la misma y atrayéndolo peligrosamente hacia él hasta que la distancia fue lo suficientemente corta para lograr su cometido.

Mantuvo sus ojos entrecerrados por unos instantes, permitiendo que sus pupilas se deleitaran con la adorable expresión de sorpresa que el chico le dedicaba a él. Yugi se veía extremadamente adorable de esa forma. Nunca antes había podido apreciarlo tan cerca y, ahora que sus rostros, más precisamente sus labios, prácticamente se tocaban el uno al otro, podía ver que no había exagerado al pensar que Yugi era realmente hermoso.

Los ojos del chico se habían abierto inmensamente ante la sorpresiva acción del Gobernante, mas cuando una inexplicable cosquilles comenzó a inundar la zona del contacto. Sus ojos se cerraron en un intento de permitirle a su dueño disfrutar en mayor medida la agradable y desconocida sensación que comenzaba a embriagarlo.

Era el Faraón quien silenciosamente le pedía permiso al chico para ingresar y profundizar el beso.

Sin dudarlo, o quizás sin pensarlo, el chico le permitió la entrada al egipcio casi al instante. Había cerrados sus ojos por completo, deseando degustar un poco mas de esa dulce calidez que los labios del Faraón desprendían.

Ambos lo sintieron, los labios que tenían cada uno sobre sus respectivas bocas eran tersos, suaves, realmente exquisitos. Se trataban con extrema delicadeza, temiendo que con algún movimiento brusco fueran a lastimar y deformar la perfecta composición de sus labios.

Pronto el mundo había dejado de existir e, inclusive, hasta respirar fue pasado a un segundo plano. Lo único que importaba, lo único a lo que sus mentes se concentraban en su totalidad eran a explorar y descubrir cada uno de los rincones de sus bocas. Su tarea ahora era delinear perfectamente hasta el mínimo detalle de los labios del otro; aprenderse de memoria su forma, su tamaño, su extrema suavidad, la forma rítmica en que ambas bocas bailaban al sentirse y saborearse entre si.

Pero, sobretodo, el descubrir satisfactoriamente que esta vez las apariencias no los habían engañado.

Atem sonrió internamente ante este pensamiento. Recordar que él chico había sido el mismo en crear la situación propicia para hacerlo, para que él pudiera al fin robar un beso suyo. Siempre se había preguntado si los labios de Yugi eran tan suaves como lo aparentaban, inclusive hasta mas suaves que la capa de seda que llevaba siempre con él. Pero ahora, por fin lo había comprobado. Ahora sabía que esos rosados labios eran mucho más suaves y tersos que cualquier clase de seda que hubiera sentido hasta ahora en su vida.

* * *

><p>Y bien, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One Shot :3<p>

Hace semanas sufrí un bloqueo horrible con el a tan solo como 2 parrafos de terminarlo. Desperdicie, sinceramente, mucho tiempo sin avanzar nada, asi que opte por dejarlo descansar un tiempo.

Ahora, que sufro un bloqueo similar con otro One Shot (Puzzleshipping, por cierto) recordé que tenia este abandonado, y pensé que no perdía nada con intentar darle fin y Oh Ra! pude terminarlo en cuestión de nada! xD

Gracias de Antemano por dedicar su tiempo a leer, y sobretodo, por esos Reviews que seguramente podrán dejar *-*  
>Ya saben como una ama esas cosas xD.<p>

Y no se preocupen, no lo olvidaba...  
>Aquí es donde pueden ver las imágenes que les comente al inicio: http :  s1245. photobucket .com/ albums /gg586/ jazznoire/ Seda/ (Solo quiten los espacios)  
>Originalmente las encontré en Tumblr, pero como ya no pude volver a encontrar de nuevo donde estaban, decidí subirlas ahí para que pudieran verlas.<p>

Un Saludo a todos!


End file.
